gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Brawn of the Dead
Get to the mall before 04:00. Fill the Gore meter by shooting the zombies, dont let the Gore meter empty before the timer runs out. The Gore meter will slowly empty over time, but will empty faster if any of the zombies get too close. In this scene the zombies are invading the record store! Don't let any of the zombies get into the store. Take Lance back to his apartment. }} Brawn of the Dead is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories given to protagonist Victor Vance by his brother Lance Vance from his apartment in Ocean Beach, Vice City. Mission Victor arrives at Lance's apartment. Just as Lance enters with a new suit. Vic calls Jerry Martinez and thanks him for the drug shipment he stole from him but Martinez tells him the coke belonged to the Mendez brothers and that they are going to kill anyone involved in it including Martinez himself. Vic angrily starts shouting at Lance just as Lance finds out that he's got a buyer. The two drive over to the North Point Mall in Vice Point and Spitz (the buyer) needs a stuntman to finish a stunt movie for him inside the mall. Vic decides to do the stunts while Spitz and Lance do their drug trade. He first kills all the zombies with a shotgun and then in the second scene the zombies are invading a recording store where Vic kills them all with a katana. Once finished Vic and Lance both drive over to Lance's apartment in Ocean Beach to pickup the rest of the drugs but upon arriving they find out that their mother has taken all the drugs. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get to the mall before 04:00. *Fill the Gore meter by shooting the zombies, dont let the Gore meter empty before the timer runs out. *The Gore meter will slowly empty over time, but will empty faster if any of the zombies get too close. *In this scene the zombies are invading the record store! *Don't let any of the zombies get into the store. *Take Lance back to his apartment. Post-Mission Pager Message Reward Upon completing this mission the player is rewarded $850 and the missions Blitzkrieg and Accidents Will Happen are unlocked. The pastel suit is also unlocked and becomes available in the wardrobes of all safehouses. Trivia *The name of the mission is taken from the 1978 horror film Dawn of the Dead, or even the 2004 horror spoof Shaun of the Dead, as the words 'Brawn', 'Dawn' and 'Shaun' all rhyme. The objective of the mission, however, strongly points to Dawn of the Dead because both the mission and the movie took place at a mall. Dawn of the Dead however involves infected humans, known as "Zombies" to the infection, this involves acting. *After Vic finishes the shoot, Lance walks over and mentions the phrase "I am my brother's keeper", which is a reference to the Pilot episode of Miami Vice, in which Philip Michael Thomas, the voice actor of Lance, co-starred. *After the mission, the news will play on the radio explaining about a new zombie movie being shot at the North Point Mall. Towards the end of the newscast, the anchorwoman will say that the flow of city life has been affected in Vice City during the filming. This proves the fact that the zombie actors were "actually killed" by Vic in the two shooting spots during the mission. Video Walkthrough Navigation }}pl:Brawn of the Dead Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories